Neko's Sunny co Adventures
by Moonfur ADV
Summary: A young black cat called Neko finally obtains the funds to move to a new town. As she is driven to Sunny co by an unnerving turtle, she begins to wonder what the town would be like. Once she arrives at the town, she realises that her stay here would be far from normal. Note: ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fresh Start**

I fiddled with the hem of my blue clothing nervously. I had finally done it. I had finally been able to save up enough bells to leave to a new town. Rain pattered loudly against the taxi's window. It had been raining for the past hour, and my legs were beginning to get cramps. My ears almost brushed the taxi's ceiling, and my black fur was standing on end, fluffing up anxiously.

"Say, what be ther day?" I jumped in my seat, started. The driver, a turtle, had turned to face me. _'Wait… isn't he supposed to be looking at the road?'_ I dismissed the thought and turned to him. "Um, I think it's the 11th of February…" I answered tensely. "Ther time?" He asked.

"About 2pm, I think," I replied, unsure.

"Jumpin' jellyfishes… I've had enough of this 'ere rain!" He commented as he turned his attention back to the front of the taxi as it rattled on through the rainy road. I nodded in agreement as I turned my head to look back outside. "What be yer name?" In response, I twiddled my paws before saying, "Neko." He looked at me in silence for a while, in which I fidgeted uncomfortably.

_'Did I say something wrong?'_ I wondered to myself. "Do yer like the name ye've chosen?" He questioned after a while._ 'Huh? What in the world is that supposed to mean?!'_

"Um… I like my name?" He chuckled in reply as I shuffled a little bit closer to the door, just in case. "Where are ya headed?" My eyes widened and I subconsciously reached out for the door. _'He doesn't know where he's taking me?! So where have we been driving all of this time?!'_ Seriously unnerved, I replied, my mouth feeling very dry. "I… I'm going to Sunny co," he turned back to face me. _'Keep your eyes on the road; you're the one driving!'_ By now, I had practically squashed myself into the door, anything to stay away from this possible lunatic.

"So tell me, Neko, why are ye setting' sail few Sunny co?" I didn't feel very comfortable speaking to the driver, so I attempted to give him a minimal amount of information. "I liked the sound of the place." Was my curt reply. Kapp'n, the turtle, turned his head back to the road and rephrased his earlier question. "I meant, which part of ther town convinced ye ther most?" I blinked my brown eyes slowly, trying to assimilate what he had just asked me. _'How am I supposed to know? I've never been there!'_ When I just looked at him blankly, he continued to speak. "Do ye have enough money to get yerself settled?" Taken aback, I stuttered a bit before answering.

"I… I… I think so." He chuckled in reply and continued the drive.

Eventually, the rain let up and we arrived at Sunny co. "Aye, I'll be missin' ya, Neko. Hope yer have a good stay 'ere at Sunny co." Kapp'n said his farewells and drove off, leaving me standing there on my own along with a cloud of exhaust-fume smoke. Coughing, I turned to the building behind me. Cautiously, I stepped inside, the clock on the far wall informing me that it was now 3:30pm.

"Do you need something?" A voice came from behind the counter, causing me to jump in surprise, my black tail now stretched out tensely behind me. "Uh… I… erm… err…" I stuttered, trying in vain to flatten my bristling fur. "I… uh… I just moved in and… well…" Cutting myself off, I sighed heavily, waiting for her response, if there would be any. "Oh, you must be Neko! Welcome to Sunny co! You should go and check out your new home, here's a map of the town so you don't get lost." The pelican behind the counter handed me the map, which was neatly folded.

"My name is Pelly, and I work here at the Town Centre," she unfolded the map and pointed at our location on it. "And Tom Nook is waiting for you in his shop, which is here," she pointed to Tom Nook's shop. "And your house should be about here. At least, Nook said it was…" Pelly muttered the last part as she waved her wing over another area of the map. "Th… thank-you," I gingerly took the map from her and put it inside my bottomless pockets.

Once outside, I pulled out the map and attempted to find my home. The whole place was like a forest, I felt like I had been going around in circles for quite a while now. _'If this is a town, then there must be other animals living here. Maybe I could ask them for directions…'_ I was wondering internally when I almost fell into a river. "Gah!" I yelped as I narrowly avoided falling into the watery depths. "Hmm… there should be a bridge around here…" I muttered, regaining my composure and following the river's path downward.

Trees, trees, trees and more trees._ 'When will I see something that isn't a tree?!'_ I mentally asked nobody in particular. As if my mind had been read, a small stone bridge began to become visible slightly above the horizon. Relieved, I jogged down to it. To my surprise, the river attached itself to the ocean only a few metres away from the bridge. _'Nice, a beach!'_ I thought as I glanced at the seashells lying on the sandy ground. _'No time for that now, though. I need to get to my new home and see what this 'Tom Nook' wants.'_ I reminded myself and continued on my way.

Quite a while later, I finally arrived at my supposed new home. There was a small patch of cobblestone flooring in front of the house, along with a mailbox. Noticing that the roof was blue, I sighed in relief. _'At least it's in a colour I like…'_ Nervously, I pushed open the front door.

Inside, the house was a little bit run-down, the floor made of creaky, somewhat splintered wood. The walls were just like the floor, wooden and a little splintered. It could hardly be called a house, for it was minuscule, barely able to contain the melting candle, cardboard box, and possibly broken radio that had been placed inside it. The cardboard box had tape stuck onto it at both ends, and the candle was busy spilling wax over it. The radio sat in the corner on its own, the buttons on it broken and rusted. I spotted a creaky set of stairs leading up to what seemed like the second floor. Carefully, I crept up them, wincing at every ominous creak that they emitted. The upstairs room wasn't as dishevelled as the one downstairs. It bore one bed and a phone, which seemed to be in working order. In all honesty, this room was a lot cosier than the other. I tiptoed back downstairs and exited the 'house.'

"Ah! There you are, Neko!" I jumped in surprise, turning around to find a Raccoon wearing an apron running up to me. _'Where did he come from?!'_ The Raccoon came to an abrupt halt in front of me and began to speak. "My name is Tom Nook, and I am the one who has supplied you with this home. This fine house is 19, 800 Bells, I trust you have them, hm?" The gears in my brain began turning at an other-worldly speed, trying to find a way to explain that I was only able to bring 100 Bells with me. "Um… well… you see… I was only able to bring 1000 Bells with me and-" I was cut off by Nook, who was speaking very quickly now. "No worries, no worries! You can just work for me and pay it off. When you are ready, come over to my shop and you can begin. Your mortgage now stands at 19, 800 Bells, be sure to remember that!" And with those words, he scurried off.

Still slightly bewildered, I pulled out the map and quickly spotted the building labelled as 'Nook's Cranny.' I headed off quickly, afraid of angering Nook. I mean, he could leave me homeless whenever he wanted to!

The first time I passed the shop, I thought it was a shack, which was probably what it used to be before Nook 'remodelled it.' Knocking on the door looked like it could break it, so I gently pushed it open instead. Half of me was hoping that the inside of Nook's Cranny would look nicer than the outside. It turns out that I was wrong. Very wrong. The inside looked much worse than the outside, if that as even possible. The floor was made of splintered wood, and their were hardly any selling products on the miniature shelves.

"Before you start working for me, you must wear the work clothes! Here's a spare set," Nook handed me a shirt that had the store's symbol on it. Nervously, I took it from him and went back to my house to get changed.

I ran back to the shop as quickly as I could, where Nook gave me my first assignment. "Take these flowers and tree saplings and plant them outside my shop as decoration." Suppressing a sigh, I trudged outside and quickly planted them in random locations around his shop, it's not as if any amount of decoration could make the place look better anyway.

The second I walked in, I was greeted with another task. "Go and meet the Mayor and the residents, they should be marked on your map." Walking outside again, I pulled out the map and looked at the locations marked on it.

_Town Hall_

_'That's probably the best place to find the Mayor.'_ I decided as I began walking in the direction of the Town Hall.

Once I had arrived at the Town Hall, the first thing I saw was an old tortoise at the entrance. Cautiously, I approached him. "I haven't seen you here before, what is your name?" He asked, his voice quiet and kind. Slowly, I neared him, pondering on how to respond. "Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Tortimer, the Mayor of Sunny co," upon hearing this, I tried to regain my confidence and answer his question. "M… my name is Neko, I'm new here," realisation flitted through Tortimer's eyes before he said, "you should go and meet the other villagers, they're a friendly bunch so you'll have nothing to worry about." Nodding in thank-you, I jogged off, glancing at my map.

_Purrl_  
_Bunnie_  
_Angus_

_'Lets start from the top. Ok, so first is Purrl…'_ Turning West, I wove through the streams of trees until I reached the first house. It was made of wood that had been painted a tranquil purple colour that was pleasing to the eye. On the door was a note with writing on it. Peering over at it, I found that it said:

_I'm out exploring right now! Purrl._

_'Maybe I'll find them if I look around a little…'_

Further up was another house, though this one was a light cream colour. Self-consciously, I knocked on the wooden door. It was opened by an orange rabbit with a creamy-beige face. She had a pleasant smile and was wearing a Jade Check Print shirt. "Um… Is this Bunnie's home?" I queried awkwardly, shuffling my feet in embarrassment. "Yes, this is my home, tee-hee!" She replied happily, adding to my discomfort. "Err… my name is Neko-"

"Great to meet you, Neko!" I hastily nodded once in reply, caught off-guard. "You're new here, right? Tee-hee?" I nodded again, unsure of what I should say. "Have you met Purrl or Angus yet?" I shook my head. "Oh, well I won't keep you then, tee-hee. See you around!" I waved in farewell as I left.

Next, I headed North, where I found a Calico Cat talking to a Red Angus Bull. "Is Bunnie at home already, macmoo?" The bull asked the cat in a disbelieving tone of voice. "She's probably just tired or something," the cat waved it off in a dismissive manner. As I came closer, their conversation ceased and they turned to face me. "Are you the newbie, macmoo?" The bull's bold question caused my fur to bristle. The cat sighed in exasperation before turning to me. "I'm Purrl, and this is Angus, kitten. What's your name, kitten?" I opened my mouth to reply, but Angus interrupted me. "You are the newbie, aren't you, macmoo? I haven't seen you around here before," before I could answer his question, Purrl spoke again. "What's your name, kitten?" And again, my reply was cut off by Angus. I sighed wearily under my breath and waited for them to finish.

In the end, I was able to answer their questions. _'Finally!'_ I mentally cheered. "My name is Neko and I… I guess you could call me the n… newb-" Angus jumped in again. "Alright, it's decided, macmoo! You are now Neko the Newbie!" Slightly embarrassed, I excused myself and went back to Tom Nook, who was probably getting impatient by now.

"Finally! It's already 5:30pm! Quick, I need you to deliver this carpet to Bunnie, hurry up!" Nook shoved said item into my arms and literally pushed me out of the shop. Unwilling to annoy him further, I hurried over to Bunnie's home and knocked on the door. "Neko? What do you need, tee-hee?" I held up the carpet for her to see. "Oh, it's finally being delivered! Thanks, tee-hee!" And with that, she took the carpet and I jogged off again.

I reached Nook's Cranny a while later, where Nook hastily gave me another job to do; write a letter to Purrl and then deliver a watering can to her. Lacking inspiration, I wrote a basic letter that consisted of no more than a greeting and an introduction. I dropped by Purrl's home to give her the can, which she briefly thanked me for. And the letter, which she gave me a few pointers about.

To my immense relief, Nook informed me that his next job for me would be the last. "Your final task is to advertise my shop on the billboard outside the Town Hall." Was all he said before sending me off again.

Finding the billboard wasn't a problem, finding a piece of paper and a pen was. Luckily for me, Pelly allowed me to use one of the Town Hall's pieces of paper. She also let me borrow a pen, much to my relief. After much pondering and thought, I managed to come up with the perfect advertisement.

_Have you searched every nook and cranny for an item and are still unable to find it? _  
_Then come to Nook's Cranny, the one you have yet to check!_

Ok, maybe it wasn't perfect._ 'Actually, it's terrible and cheesy…'_ But it was still an advert, right?

I went back home and changed back into my regular attire before heading back to Nook's Cranny. Handing him the work clothes, I suppressed a sigh. It was finally done! "Congratulations! You have managed to pay off 1, 400 Bells, meaning that you only have 8, 400 left! I'm afraid I have run out of jobs for you, so how you pay the rest off is up to you." And with those words, he ushered me out of the shop, which he was now closing for the night.

In my state of semi-shock, I took a while to gather my thoughts. _'Wh… What?! He has to be kidding! Agh! What am I going to do now?'_ My mind was full of turmoil as I approached my house. The sun was sinking below the horizon and I was exhausted. The only answer right now was sleep.

_'I'll have a rest first, I'll think about this tomorrow with a clear mind.'_ I affirmed, the stairs creaking as I rose up them. Only seconds after I hit the bed's red covers, I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two New Faces**

I woke up lying face-down, the bed's sheets messily scattered around me. Groaning, I raised my head to take in my surroundings. _'Taxi… creepy turtle… Sunny co… Pelly… Tom Nook… House… Villagers… I remember now!'_ I quickly leapt out of bed, feeling refreshed. The stairs creaked as I made my way downstairs. As I exited the house, I noticed that I had mail. As I went over to open the mailbox, something erupted from the ground and began making a large assortment of loud, angry noises. Severely startled, I jumped backward, hitting my head on the mailbox.

"Yeah, so uh, hello there. Lemme introduce myself, the name's Resetti, Mr Resetti. You and me… we met before, at the museum, something' like that? Yeah, whatever," rubbing my head, I looked at the mole that was sticking out of the ground. "I guess I oughta thank you for buying this game, Animal Crossing: Wild World. Yeah, so on behalf of everyone at Nintendo, I… uh… What was next again?" I took a few steps back._ 'What the hell is wrong with this guy? Is he insane? What the heck is he talking about?'_

"Aw, forget it!"

_'Gladly.'_

"I ain't recitin' that stupid line again, I give up! Let's get down to business, whaddaya say?" He barked in my face. "You an' me gotta talk a bit here," my eyes widened slightly as I stared blankly at him. _'We do?'_

"I gotta let you in on why I've come to visit, you followin' me, bright eyes?" In response, I nodded dumbly, still trying to assimilate the fact that there was a possibly demented mole sticking out halfway through the cobblestone outside my home about to lecture me. "When you quit playin' last… how'd you do it? You do anythin' unusual, maybe? Like… I dunno, you turned off the power without savin'? Anythin' like that?" I opened my mouth to try and reason with the crazy mole, but Resetti only continued to speak.

"Huh? I didn't hear whatcha said there,"

_'I didn't say anything!'_

"… You did? You quit without savin'?" Feeling a sudden, unpleasant change in the atmosphere, I backed away from Resetti as if he was a bomb that was about to blow up. "Um… I… I'm not too sure what you're talking about, but-" Resetti cut me off, his eyebrows bent down so far that it looked like they had chopped his eyes in half. "I knew it! Don't tell me, I'll tell you, pal! That's the reason, that's why I'm here! If you're gonna turn the power off, you gotta save first! C'mon, use your head! Didn't old man Nook do his routine on how you can save in the attic? If that's too much work, you even got START right there, lazy bones!"

By now, my ears were ringing and my head was pounding. Still without a clue of what he was talking about, I flattened my ears against the side of my head, trying to inconspicuously block out the raging vociferation that was coming from Resetti. Something inside of me told me that this was still the calm before the storm. "Just shuttin' down is the same as resettin', and you know what that means! Yeah, I gotten tunnel out here and lecture you! Got it? Good, don't forget! So tell me somethin', you even know what resettin' does to your play-time? It vanishes it! All that time you spent playin'… poof! Gone. Bye-bye! No big deal, huh? Maybe it was just a minute of your life, what do I know, right? Well, I'll tell you what this mole knows, you gotta treasure life, every second!" My mouth threatened to hang open in shock. _'How did nobody notice that this guy needs help?'_

"And don't even talk to me about other games neither, this ain't another game. This is Animal Crossing: Wild World!" My fur was bristling so much that I now looked twice the size that I actually was._ 'What the hell is Animal Crossing: Wild World?!'_

"We… encourage you not to do stuff like that. Hey, I know what you're thinkin', "this is my game, I can do whatever I want!' Look, I hear ya, pal, loud an' clear, but we got rules here. They ain't negotiable. Did I explain that slow enough of you, yeah? We clear here? Good." My ears snapped back up from their futile attempt to block out the noise and began twitching furiously, but to no avail. "Seein' as this is your first offence, I'm gonna let you off easy this time, Ok?" I was currently busying myself with attempting to surreptitiously sneak back into my house. _'Wait… an offence? Did I somehow break the law?'_

"But you oughta know, kid, I'm join' outta my way to be friendly here. That's right, friendly… normally, well… I got some anger-management issues." I paused in my not-so-discreet shuffling, resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow at him._ 'You don't say…'_ suppressing a shrug, I resumed my previous activity. "I was born with a short fuse, and that thing gets shorter every single day. I don't try to be mean or scary or nothin', but some people are real sensitive,"

_'Why are you telling me this…?'_ I wondered. Deciding that I didn't want an answer to that particular question, I averted my gaze back to my current task at hand.

"Hey, excuse me! Pfff… I'm just tryin' to scratch out a livin' here, I ain't a goblin y'know! But hey, fear an' loathin' comes with the hard hat, so…" I couldn't resist the urge to mentally retort, again._ 'Could've fooled me… goblin.'_ By now, I had given up on slipping back indoors, and was now hoping that I would just disappear into thin-air. Or even better, that Resetti would vanish instead. No such luck. At this point, it seemed as if Resetti was only ranting, but luckily for me, there wasn't much of his raging dialogue left for me to endure. "Yeesh, look at the time! I gotta get tunnelin'! Here's hopin' I don't have to come see you no more, but I'm warning you… I gotta talk to you again, punk, an' I'm gonna be wearin' my angry hat. It is one ugly hat too, you'll get a straight-up, high-octane, mad mole! No cream, no sugar, punk! And don't you forget it! Now, scram!" And with that, he burrowed back underground, hopefully returning to wherever he came from.

Still a little perturbed from Resetti's sudden appearance, I made my way down to the bridge and crossed over. Pulling out my map, I scanned through it until I realised that a new name had appeared on it.

_Bud_

_'Wait… what the heck is wrong with this map?!'_ Gingerly, I put the map back in my pocket and decided to speak to my neighbours a bit. "Hey, newbie!" My ears twitched irritably as I recognised the voice. Turning around, I saw Angus charging at me. "What do you need?" I asked as politely as I could, while inside, I was close to seething. "Could you deliver this to Bud, macmoo?" He handed me a letter and then sped off, shouting over his shoulder, "you have ten minutes, macmoo!" Narrowing my eyes, I turned the letter around in my hands. _'No address? And somehow I'm not surprised…' _

Mentally cursing Angus for making me pull the possibly haunted map out of my pocket again, I followed the route to Bud's house. Unfortunately for me, it was all the way on the other side of town, which made the whole 'ten minutes' part a little difficult to achieve. The sheer amount of trees also wasn't very helpful, for they were practically everywhere.

Eventually, I came upon a creamy-green coloured house. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door, and was answered with a muffled, "come in." I opened the door and stepped inside. Boxes were stacked all around the room, an excessive amount of tape wrapped around each one. In the middle of it all, was a brown lion with a yellowy-brown mane. He was wearing pink-rimmed glasses, a Flowery Shirt, and he was busy rummaging through one of the boxes.

I cleared my throat, alerting him to my presence and causing him to turn around and face me. "Yes, maaan?" He queried.

"Um… Angus has asked me to give you this letter," I extended my hand with the letter in it to him, which he took and read. "Thanks, maaan! Oh and… what's your name?" Bud asked me curiously.

"Err… my name is Neko," to my surprise, Bud shook my hand and introduced himself to me, even though the creepy map had already told me this. Before exiting the house, I turned to Bud and gave him a small welcoming to Sunny co. "I'm also new here, but still, welcome to Sunny co,"

"thanks, I appreciate it, maaan!" And with that, I left his home and went off to find Angus, realising that I only had one minute left.

_'Agh! Where are you Angus?! Where did you go?!'_ I was mentally yelling things along these lines in my head when I finally found said bull. "I delivered the letter to Bud," I informed him.

"Ah, thanks newbie! Well, I guess I'd better give you something in return, macmoo. Here, take this Buzzoid, macmoo." Angus then handed me a strange wooden figure, which I put inside my seemingly bottomless pockets. _'I'll see what this Buzzoid thing does when I get back home.'_ I decided as I made my way to the Town Hall, realising that the afternoon had arrived.

Unfortunately, I never made it to the town hall. One second, I had been walking normally. The next second, I found myself falling into some sort of hole. Mere moments passed before I found myself buried in a hole from the waist down. "Gah! What just happened?!" I yelped out-loud, alarmed. Just at that moment, Bunnie came skipping by. She spotted me, and jogged over, energy crackling off her. "Oh, hey there Neko, tee-hee!" Then she noticed that I was half-buried in a hole. "Have you heard of pitfall seeds yet?" She asked me as she yanked me out of the hole, which closed up behind me. Somewhat unnerved by the hole's behaviour, I almost forgot to thank her. "Th… thank-you, Bunnie. Oh, and no, I haven't heard of pitfall seeds," at this, Bunnie shook her head.

"I guess I'll have to tell you what they are then, tee-hee,"

"You see, a pitfall seed looks a little like this," with that, she pulled out a round, white seed that had a red exclamation mark drawn in the middle of it. "If you plant it, it will leave a little crack on the ground, so watch out for those, tee-hee. There are some villagers who may use these to prank others with, though I think that this one was naturally just there, tee-hee." Bunnie informed knowledgeably before leaving, calling over her shoulder, "you can dig up the seeds with a shovel!"

_'Shovel? Where can I get one of those from? Wait… I think I saw one at Nook's Cranny yesterday, I think I'll go check it out.'_ And with that thought, I began to stroll all the way back to the other side of town.

Unfortunately for me, there were no shovels in Nook's Cranny. Instead, there was a metal watering-can sitting on the rickety wooden counter. My luck seemed to have run out completely, for I didn't even have enough bells to buy it with. With a dejected sigh, I walked back outside, a small shop next to Nook's Cranny catching my eye. Curious, I entered.

The inside looked like some sort of clothing shop, and a blue hedgehog wearing a green apron came over and greeted me. "Welcome to Able Sisters, is there any way I can help you?" I shook my head and began looking around the shop. In the corner, there was a brown hedgehog wearing a red apron. I noticed that she was hunched over a sewing-machine, and was currently busy with making some kind of clothing design. Deciding to approach her, I cleared my throat and attempted to make conversation. She immediately cut me off and said, "if you have a question, would you mind asking the clerk over there?" Sheepishly, I nodded, but instead of speaking to the blue hedgehog, I decided to leave the shop an go back home.

Though it was still early, around seven-thirty in the evening, I decided to go to bed._ 'Well, today was... interesting.'_ I was about to drift off when a small thought hit me. _'I still haven't seen what that 'Buzzoid' was for... actually, I never ended up checking my mailbox...' _a yawn erupted from my mouth, telling me that I would have enough time for that tomorrow. Mumbling tiredly, I set my head back down on the pillow and closed my eyes.


End file.
